


Staircase

by Whistle_Mist



Series: Bat Family Bingo 2019: Whistle Mist Card [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Family Issues, Gen, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: When Tim woke up he couldn't remember anything until he saw the stairs.





	Staircase

Waking up Tim blinked as he woke up slowly. 

His head was feeling a little fuzzy. Blinking a little bit he rolled over to curl up into himself. His whole body felt sore. Taking in some deep breaths he looked around. Sitting up a bit he looked around rubbing his face. 

Looking around the room taking it in slowly everything in. slowly as hi head a clear a bit more he started to get scared. Where the hell was he?! Moving to the side of the bed he looked down. No slippers. 

Stepping down on the the carpet Tim walked around. He recognized nothing and remember nothing but his name. At least he was sure that his name was Tim. going to the door he opened it peeking out into the hall. 

Walking down the hallway he looked around at all the paintings. Something pulled at his mind making it hurt but he had a feeling that he knew about them. Some looked old, others looked new. 

Stopping in front of one Tim frowned not sure who they were. A Grandfather, a man, and five kids. Four boys, one girl. 

Titling his head Tim knew one of him.

The others? 

No clue. 

Walking down the hall more only stopping once to look back at the painting, he continued until he got to the top of the stairs. A long minute he stood there. Something about them made him feel nervous so Tim just sat at the top pulling his legs to his chest as he tried to remember anything. 

Hell, shouldn’t he remember living in a giant Mansion?! 

Instead, he vaguely remembered classical music playing the happy chattering of people at a part. No, it wasn’t a party… it was a Charity Ball. Yes, that was right because they were raising money for… for something. 

It was important Tim knows this. 

After a few minutes, he stood up taking a few steps down the stairs only for his heart to start beating loudly. A spike of fear went up his spine as he sat down only five steps down taking in gasping breaths. 

What the hell was that? 

Why was he panicking? 

There was a long minute where Tim tried to catch his breath. Looking down he could see someone looking up at him with an odd look. Someone he recognized from the painting. Eyes looking them he just stared. 

“You feeling better?” 

Not answering Tim racked his mind trying to figure out who the hell that was. Name, what was his name? Instead of answer Tim just stare at him. When the other frowned and called his name Tim just blinked. 

“Tim.” 

At least he knew his name. 

“Tim? Are you okay?” 

Not really. 

“Are you not talking to me?” The man frowned taking a few steps up. “Hey, answer me, are you okay?” 

Instead, Tim got up and moved back. There was something about him that made Tim uneasy like there had been something that happened between them. The closer he got the more his heart pounded in anxiety. 

“You gonna answer me or not?!” 

“Jason, leave him alone.” 

Looking down Tim could see another person from the painting. 

“He won’t answer me,” Jason looked down. “Come on, Bruce, he’s been in bed for three days, he can at least let us know he’s alright.” 

“Tim,” The man, Bruce, yeah that’s what his name was. “How do you feel?” 

“...Okay.” 

“Do you need anything?” 

I need to know who the hell you all are. 

“Um. Yeah, just a question.” Tim looked at them. “Who are you, people?” 

There was a long pause before Jason had a look of surprise before he went back down the stairs and snapped. “Don’t say anything, Bruce!” 

They glared at each other for a few seconds before the shorter man took off angrily. 

Looking at Bruce with a raised eyebrow Tim paused. “Is he why I don’t remember anything?” 

A pause before Bruce sighed. “Yes. Come on, let’s get you to Dr. Thompkins.” 

“....Uh,” Tim looked down the stairs heart still pounding. “I have this fear of the stairs. He either pushed me or threw me own them.” 

“How did you come to that conclusion?” Bruce asked. 

“Panic, anxiety, near panic attack and seeing him made me scared so in conclusion… it was probably him.” Tim paused. “Am I a genius???” 

“Yes, you have an incredible IQ.” 

“Why can’t I remember then?” Tim asked before looking up. “I hit my head?” 

“On the bottom of the banister,” 

“...Jason’s done this before,” Tim closed his eyes. “I don’t remember but I can feel it.”

Well, damn. 

When Tim remembered, hopefully, he could remember, he was going to be pissed. 

Or at least he thinks he will.


End file.
